


come right back, i've been waiting for you to slip back in bed

by siniiionice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Sharing Clothes, Top Otabek Altin, Yuri is a Tease, daddybek, or more like yuri steals the team kazakhstan jacket and it makes beka very possessive, otabek uses so many pet names okay he just loves yuri so much, will i write anything that doesn't have that in it no no i will not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siniiionice/pseuds/siniiionice
Summary: Quickly, Yuri positioned himself, turning to the side making sure the swell of his ass was in perfect view, adjusting the jacket so that his ass peaked our, lace and all.> drive safe, daddy.He knew what he was doing, and what he was doing was getting his boyfriend home faster.





	come right back, i've been waiting for you to slip back in bed

It wasn't that Yuri swore the ISU was out to get him, but he was pretty damn sure the ISU was out to get him. 

For the first year since they became friends again he and Otabek had been placed into different GPF qualifying competitions both times, making it so Yuri could not be there in person to cheer his boyfriend on. It really pissed him off, most things pissed him off, but right now the ISU taking him away from his boyfriend who now lives with him is at the top of the list.

It was weeks of a day or two together, then a full week apart. One person came home to the other packing their bags, both worn out, and ready to crash - making their waking time with one another very limited.

But now, since Otabek was on his way home from his last qualifier and Yuri was finally done with his, Yuri was going to make sure they celebrated.

He had the idea as soon as he walked past the lingerie shop back in America, the rich blue of the set catching his eye. Yuri formulated his plan on the spot.

Looking in the mirror he had to say that he was very happy with the outcome. His long pale legs had sheer blue thigh highs on that attached to the garter belt of the same color, a pair of small lace panties finished off the set. 

But what really did it all was the fact that he was also wearing Otabek's team Kazakhstan jacket. 

A year ago Otabek had to get another one, seeing as Yuri all but stole his and had no plans of ever giving it back. It was probably Yuri's favorite jacket, only ever wearing his team Russia one when Yakov made him during competitions.

They had made a deal after Otabek got the second one: when one had to go away, they would switch jackets. Yuri would give Otabek the one he was always wearing, and vice versa. It always made them happy to have the jacket smelling like the other while they were apart.

So Yuri had been wearing the one he currently had on as much as he could, sleeping in it the first night Otabek was away. But now he was coming back and he wouldn't need the warmth and smell of the jacket, he would have the real thing.

And this damned jacket may or may not have been the reason he gravitated towards this nice set of lingerie, in the same rich blue.

Yuri grabbed his phone and stood back in front if the mirror, planning out exactly how he was going to tease his boyfriend.

He took the first picture on the front facing camera, just a normal selfie of himself in the jacket, smile on his face. 

He sent it to Otabek, with a caption: 

_ > i miss u _

Honestly, he wasn't surprised that he got a reply so fast.

_ < Waiting for my luggage, and then I'll be on my way to you. _

Yuri knew he landed a couple minutes ago, Otabek's text announcement of it being what made Yuri get dressed in the first place. Now he was going to have his fun.

Yuri stood in the mirror, feet together, and took a picture of his lower half. The bagginess of the jacket covering his garter but allowing for the socks and the creaminess of his upper thighs to be on display.

_ > get home faster. _

Yuri smirked at the immediate three dancing bubbles.

_ < God, Yura.  
< I'll be home soon. I promise. _

A smiled played on Yuri's face as he turned his attention back towards the mirror. He grabbed the hem of the jacket, bunching it in his hand and rucking the one side up onto his hip, allowing for the garter and a sliver of the lace panties to peak out. Just a small hint of what was waiting. 

This time he had no caption.

_ < Yura holy fuck._  
_ < You look so… fuck. _  
_ < Got my luggage. _

Quickly, Yuri positioned himself, turning to the side making sure the swell of his ass was in perfect view, adjusting the jacket so that his ass peaked out, lace and all. 

_ > drive safe, daddy. _

He knew what he was doing, and what he was doing was getting his boyfriend home faster.

-

Otabek almost dropped his phone, almost. 

His luggage was now in the trunk and he was just about to pull out of the parking lot in that small car he insisted that they buy when Yuri decided to play _that_ card.

He knew that Yuri knew what he was doing, he knew that Yuri knew that he was now very hard and couldn't do anything about it for another twenty minutes because dammit he had to drive. 

So he drove, and if he drove a little bit over the speed limit then it wasn’t anyone’s business because he didn’t get pulled over. 

The traffic into the city wasn’t worse than normal, but it was more annoying with the the erection he was sporting, his mind providing him with a constant slideshow of the pictures Yuri sent him, making it quite difficult to deal with other drivers.

After twenty excruciatingly long minutes, Otabek pulled into their apartment's parking lot, quickly grabbing his luggage and making his way into the building.

The elevator took too long, but he wasn’t going to drag his luggage up to the tenth floor right now.

When he finally got to their floor, Otabek all about ran down the hallway to their door. He took a deep breath, put his keys in the lock, and pushed open the door. 

The immediate lack of Yuri disappointed him. However, after sliding his luggage to the side he walked down to the bedroom and was greeted with Yuri standing in the doorway, a small smile on his face, cheeks completely pink.

A split second later and Otabek had his arms full of long gangly limbs and an obscene amount of blond hair. Otabek’s hands gripped Yuri’s thighs and then moved to his ass, taking in the feeling of lace over smooth skin.

“Hi,” Yuri said, sound muffled by Otabek’s neck.

“You look so fucking good in that jacket, Yura,” was Otabek’s way of replying.

Yuri huffed out a laugh and lifted his head, looking Otabek in the eyes, “Mm, how good?” 

Otabek moved forward, pressing Yuri to the wall to the right of their bedroom door, pinning Yuri between the wall and his body. “So good that I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll feel it all week on the ice.”

Yuri smirked and dove in for a kiss, the one thing he really wanted since Otabek left the previous week. His hands came up from Otabek’s shoulders to his hair, one hand staying on the shaved part and the other tangling in the top that Yuri convinced him to start growing out. Otabek grunted as Yuri tugged lightly on his hair, pulling his mouth open wider, allowing Yuri to take his bottom lip in between his teeth.

“Tease,” Otabek breathed out against Yuri’s mouth.

Otabek could feel the outline of Yuri’s hard cock against his stomach as they both strained for contact with the other. He moved his hand to trail his finger up across the lace that fell over Yuri’s hole, feeling the shudder it brought out.

“Daddy, please,” Yuri whined, his head falling back to hit the wall, eye closed, blush on his face almost red now.

Otabek smirked, “This is what you get for teasing me, kitten.”

Lips attached to Yuri’s neck, making him squirm, pressing his body back onto Otabek’s hand, looking for pressure where he wanted it most. 

Otabek kissed down Yuri’s neck, leaving a small red mark on his collar bone - Yuri’s costumes this season could easily hide the marks he made, to Otabek’s delight. 

As Otabek moved back up and latched onto the junction of Yuri’s neck and shoulder, Yuri let out an almost pained moan.

“Please, please.” 

Honestly, Otabek loved getting Yuri to this point, craved it, loved how after only a small amount of time apart Yuri got to begging a little quicker.

Otabek hoisted Yuri up from the wall and walked him over next to the dresser and in front of the mirror, placing him down and turning him around, staying behind him.

Yuri stared at himself and Otabek in the mirror, his hair was a mess now from being pushed up against the wall, the jacket was pushed up a little from the force of Otabek’s body against his, allowing from his hard cock to peak out from under the panties.

“Look at how good you look baby, all dressed up for Daddy…” Otabek trailed his hand down Yuri’s side, tracing the lace on his hip. His soft fingertips traced up and down the side of Yuri’s thigh, “You know how much I like you in my jacket.”

Yuri shivered as Otabek’s hand reached up to the zipper, pulling it down to reveal the whole ensemble in one go. Otabek leaned in and kissed lightly at his neck.

“Bend over for me, hands on either side of the mirror.” 

Yuri immediately did as he was told, bending at the waist and planting his hands on the wall.

Otabek leaned down, kissing the small of Yuri’s back that was exposed.

“Good boy.”

Otabek walked over to the bedside table, grabbing the lube from the drawer, “Look at yourself, bent over, cock dripping, ready for me.”

Yuri looked at himself in the mirror, he looked absolutely wrecked and all Otabek had done was kiss him and say a few words. He was so easy for it when it came to Otabek, always so ready to just bend over and let the other have his way with him. 

A second later, Otabek was behind him again, moving the panties to the side, and slicking up a finger. 

“You gonna be a good boy for me? Do as I say?” Otabek asked, making eye contact with Yuri in the mirror.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Otabek leaned over, kissing Yuri’s back again, “Good, kitten.”

There was a pressure around Yuri’s hole then, a light touch circling around the rim, then Otabek slowly slipped his one finger in, up to the second knuckle in one go.

Yuri let out a small whine, trying to push himself back onto Otabek’s fingers when a hand gripped his hip.

“Don’t be greedy,” was Otabek’s stern reply, his hand tightening on Yuri’s hip before he let go again, sliding his hand up to Yuri’s waist.

Otabek slowly worked the finger in and out of Yuri, slightly grazing his prostate but never giving the right amount of pressure, making sure that Yuri was teased the way he teased Otabek.

After a couple minutes Otabek drew back and then inserted another finger, causing Yuri’s breathing to hitch. 

Otabek looked at them in the mirror, looked at the way Yuri’s body curved and trembled each time Otabek slid his fingers just right. Yuri’s long hair was covering his face as he looked down, Otabek wouldn’t have that.

“Look up, look at yourself.” It was an order, Yuri knew, so he flipped his head up, trying to blow the strands of hair out of his face. Otabek reached over and cleared the strands, giving Yuri the perfect view of Otabek behind him, still fully dressed. Something about that made Yuri’s cock jump.

“Daddy, another, please…” Yuri whined, looking up at Otabek in the mirror making sure to give him a look that he hoped would convince him.

It seemed to work, as Otabek slid a third finger into Yuri, slowly pumping before he began to scissor them. The stretch felt great, it was almost just what Yuri wanted. 

Almost, because all Yuri could think about now was getting his Daddy’s cock inside him.

“I’m… I’m ready for your cock, Daddy,” Yuri breathed out, the fingers in his ass, expertly grazing but not pressing at his prostate making it difficult. 

“Hm, I don’t know kitten,” Otabek said, choosing then to curl his fingers just so. Yuri very nearly screamed. “Did you learn your lesson about teasing?”

“Yes Daddy, yes yes,” it was a whine, a high pitched whine courtesy of Otabek now pressing against Yuri’s prostate on every drag of his fingers. Yuri desperately needed a cock inside him, right that minute.

Otabek pulled his fingers out, Yuri letting out a little breath, but pushing his ass back more, curving his back.

Yuri heard the zipper of Otabek’s pants go down, heard the cap of the lube pop off.

“Those colors look really good against your flushed skin, Yura,” Otabek said, pulling his cock out of his boxers and slicking it up with lube.

There was a reason Yuri wore the jacket, and it was because Otabek seemed to get a little more possessive every time he had it on. Yuri understood it, Otabek truly loved his country and seeing Yuri wrapped up in the colors, with his last name written across Yuri’s shoulders seemed to awaken the possessive streak inside him because Yuri was absolutely, one-hundred-percent his.

A moment later, Yuri felt the tip of Otabek’s cock at his hole, and it took all of his will power not to press back against it.

Otabek grabbed Yuri’s hair, taking almost all of it into his one hand and yanked Yuri’s head up a little more, Yuri immediately making eye contact with him in the mirror.

“You’re gonna watch the entire time, you’re gonna watch yourself get fucked so you know exactly who you belong to,” Otabek’s voice was rough and stern, Yuri knew he couldn’t disobey.

“Yes, Daddy.”

With the confirmation, Otabek slowly slid his cock into Yuri, taking a moment for Yuri to adjust and then pushing in deeper.

Yuri let out a small whine, the stretch not too bad because of all of the prep but still prevalent. 

They both held still of a moment, breathing, until Yuri nodded his head, eyes locked with Otabek’s in the mirror.

It was a slow glide out and back in, making Yuri feel everything, his hole tightening around Otabek each time. Otabek seemed to be taking his time again, obviously not letting Yuri off the hook for the teasing just yet. 

All of it was too slow for Yuri, he wanted to feel this tomorrow, for the next week like Otabek had said.

“Daddy, please…” He whined, knowing that if he did it enough Otabek would give in.

“What baby?” Otabek asked, voice still rough, punctuating the question with a thrust inside Yuri.  


Yuri let out a breath, Otabek knew exactly what he wanted, “Faster, harder.”

Yuri watched as Otabek’s eyes took in his body, sliding from his ass up to his face, his hand tightening in Yuri’s hair when Yuri assumed he glanced over the _Altin_ on his back.

They held each other’s gaze in the mirror and Otabek pulled out and thrusted back in, harder and faster this time, causing Yuri’s hands to slip down the wall a little as he almost lost his balance.

Now there was no stopping him, Otabek thrusted in and out of Yuri in earnest, watching in the mirror as Yuri’s mouth dropped open and his eyes glazed over. His hand gripped Yuri’s waist tighter, helping him stay up as his hands kept slipping on the wall. Each thrust making them move a little lower, until Yuri was forced to ground himself again.

“Look at how good you take my cock, Yura,” there was another tug at Yuri’s hair, making sure he was looking straight into the mirror. His legs shaking, still encased in the thigh high socks, he garter now shifted completely by the force of Otabek’s thrusts.

Yuri whined as Otabek shifted his angle and hit his prostate dead on, his legs going to jelly for a moment, causing Otabek to wrap his arm across his stomach to keep him up.

“Daddy… Daddy… can I come?” Yuri asked between mewls and breaths, his face pleading, looking straight at Otabek’s in the mirror.

Otabek slid out of him again, a little slower this time, “Who do you belong to, kitten?”

Yuri shuddered, “You Daddy, I belong to you.”

The thrust back in was hard, pushing Yuri forward, his balance leaving him for a second.

Once again, the slide back out was slow, “Who tells you when to come?”

A deep breath, “You do, Daddy.”

With a hard thrust back in, and a hand lightly wrapping around his cock Yuri knew he was done.

Each thrust now was relentless, Otabek hitting his prostate each time, gripping his cock loosely and timing the movements of his hand with each thrust. Yuri was letting out indecent noises, little moans and barely there whimpers, his eyes never leaving the mirror. He could feel his orgasm building, he could feel himself becoming more sensitive, the quick slide of Otabek’s cock in and out of him pushing him closer.

Otabek’s grip tightened on his cock, and two more thrusts later Yuri was coming in Otabek’s hand, shooting a little onto the mirror, his breath fogging up the glass as he let out a moan and a whimper of “Daddy.”

Now boneless, he felt Otabek more, thrusting in and out of him at a faster, more erratic pace. 

“Come inside Daddy,” Yuri whined, the slight overstimulation and aftershocks getting to him, “Please…”

That was all it took, another thrust and Otabek was slightly slumping over Yuri, releasing deep into his ass, labored breaths ghosting over Yuri’s neck.

They stood there for a second, just breathing, letting themselves come down. 

After a couple moments, Otabek slid out of Yuri, and pulled him up against his chest.

Yuri stretched for a moment, then laid back against Otabek, becoming dead weight.

Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri’s middle, hooking his face over Yuri’s shoulder, breathing in his scent that was now all over the jacket. 

Yuri kissed his temple, bringing Otabek out of his moment. He turned his head to wear Yuri was resting on his shoulder and kissed him, the angle awkward but Otabek didn’t care, it had been too long since he last had Yuri’s mouth on his. A good twenty minutes. Far too long.

“We gotta clean,” he said, lips still against Yuri’s.

Yuri pulled back, he looked like he was thinking, “How about I go clean myself up, and you go into the living room and pick a movie?”

Otabek smiled, a smile that had no business being as big as it was, “Sounds like a plan,” and with another peck to Yuri’s lips they let go of one another.

Yuri turned to go into the bathroom, his legs still a little shaky but able to carry himself. Once again Otabek found himself admiring his boyfriend, long legs peeking out from the bottom of the slightly too big jacket.  


“Hey Yura,” Yuri turned around, halfway through the bathroom door, hand on the frame, “keep the jacket on.”

Yuri smirked and shook his head.

Otabek was so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4sbDxR22z4
> 
> <3


End file.
